Angie's First Haircut (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: It's a big day for Angie.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more._

_REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

* * *

**Angie's First Haircut (1/1)**

Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked down at Angie standing beside her on the sidewalk. Back straight, face determined, eyes dancing with anticipation. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"We-ddy."

Elizabeth opened the door of the salon and smiled when Angie marched right in without hesitation.

Today was a big day.

Her first haircut.

It was definitely time. Her complete unwillingness to wear headbands or barrettes of any kind meant her hair often fell in her eyes, obscuring her vision and eliciting grunts of frustration from the toddler who was always busy and had little patience for anything that slowed her down.

Elizabeth followed the excited toddler into the salon's roomy foyer and approached the desk. "Morning, Jody." She greeted the receptionist. "Angeline McGarrett. She has a 10:00 appointment with Carina."

Jody smiled at Angie who was staring with fascination at the glass shelves full of hair products. "I'll let her know you're here."

A few minutes later, as Elizabeth and Angie were naming all the colors on the various product labels, Carina appeared. She was in her early thirties with a welcoming smile and a long ponytail that swung when she walked. She said hello to Elizabeth before kneeling to introduce herself to Angie.

"Hi, Angie. My name is Carina. I've heard an awful lot about you from your grandmother."

Angie pointed to Elizabeth and grinned. "Gwa-ma he'we."

"I see her." Carina said. "She brought you in today so I could give you your first haircut."

Angie nodded and, as if on cue, pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Whenever you're ready," Carina gestured towards the interior of the salon, "we can head to my station and get started."

Angie grabbed Elizabeth's hand. " 'et's go."

"She's not afraid of new situations, is she?" Carina chuckled.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not in the least."

Carina led them to a station near the middle of the salon and pointed to a chair which was constructed especially for children. Despite its smaller size the chair was still the same height as the adult chairs, both for the comfort of the stylists and to accommodate the use of the built-in mirrors. "Can I help you up, sweetie?"

Angie looked at Carina, then at Elizabeth. "I do it." She climbed onto the metal footrest, grabbed the padded arms and pulled herself into the chair. Once she got herself situated, she immediately noticed the mirror in front of her. She giggled and pointed at each of their reflections in turn. "Angie! Gwa-ma. Caw-ina."

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed her granddaughter's cheek. "Very good."

"She's quick as a whip," Carina commented. "You're gonna have your hands full with her."

Elizabeth beamed with pride. "In the best possible way."

Carina opened one of the station's drawers and pulled out a piece of purple nylon. "Ok, Miss Angie, can we cover up your pretty outfit so we don't get hair all over it?"

Angie watched carefully as Carina unfolded the cape. After studying it for a few seconds she shook her head in agreement and watched in the mirror as the stylist placed the cape over her and velcroed it behind her neck.

"Puw-ple."

"That's right." Elizabeth leaned her head down next to Angie's and smiled at their reflections. "Look at you all ready for your first haircut. You're such a big girl. How about if Grandma takes a picture to send to Mommy and Daddy." Elizabeth pulled out her phone and snapped a few pics. "They'll be so proud of how well you're behaving."

Angie grinned then turned and placed her forehead against her grandmother's in a gesture the two of them had shared since Angie was old enough to hold her head up. The connection was so strong, the moment so intimate, no words were needed. After a few seconds they both pulled away smiling.

Carina spent a few minutes showing Angie the scissors and combs and spray bottle she would be using for the cut and letting the toddler familiarize herself with them as a way to avoid anxiety when the cutting started.

"When Catherine was in last week, she was telling me about how Grandma Ang took her to get her first haircut," Carina said as she dampened Angie's curls slightly.

"She did." Elizabeth smiled fondly as her mind went back to that day so many years earlier. "My mom had an appointment to get her own hair cut and Catherine tagged along because the two of them had plans to go out for a big girl's lunch afterward. While they were at the salon Catherine decided she wanted to get her hair done too. She was absolutely insistent. So my mom called and asked if it was okay and I said it was."

"Catherine says she can remember it like it was yesterday." Carina smiled as she ran a comb gently through Angie's hair. "And it always makes her smile."

"It's one of Mom's favorite memories too. Angie is a little younger than Catherine was so I'm not sure she'll remember quite as clearly."

"She'll remember," Carina said confidently. "Now I need you to sit very still for me, ok sweetie?"

Angie nodded. As the scissors moved towards her hair her eyes met Elizabeth's in the mirror. Her grandmother's encouraging smile helped her relax and embrace the new experience with all its unfamiliar sights, sounds and feelings.

"Catherine said she doesn't want to lose too much length, just get things shaped up a little to keep Miss Angie's hair out of her eyes," Carina said.

Elizabeth nodded. "That's right."

Carina took the first cutting and attached it with an elastic band to a colorful card emblazoned with the words 'My First Haircut'. She handed it to Elizabeth. "This is for Mom and Dad."

Elizabeth slipped it in her purse. "They'll be thrilled."

The stylist repeated the motion and with a second card. "This is for Grandma and Grandpa."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled gratefully.

Angie sat still while Carina worked on her hair, only flinching once when the receptionist accidentally knocked over a display of hair mask products while she was dusting causing them to clatter to the tile floor.

"Uh-oh!" Angie said as she turned towards the sound.

After twenty minutes Carina put down her scissors and smiled. "We're done. And you were a very good girl." She removed the cape and brushed away a few stray hairs. "What do you think?"

Angie studied herself in the mirror for a few seconds and then before Elizabeth or Carina had a chance to react stood up on the chair, threw her arms in the air and announced, "Ta Da!"

Both women laughed.

"That's what they do in her gymnastics class when they finish a maneuver," Elizabeth explained.

"I think it's adorable." Carina reached out her hand to steady to Angie only to be rebuffed by the toddler.

"I do it." Angie flopped back into the seat before rolling on her to her stomach and lowering herself first to the footrest then to the ground.

"I was going to lower the seat for you," Carina laughed.

"No worries." Elizabeth held out her hand to her granddaughter. "Climbing is one of Angie's favorite things. Come to think of it, we should probably consider ourselves lucky she didn't just jump down."

The women continued to chat amiably as they made their way to the receptionist's desk where Elizabeth paid for the cut and handed Carina a tip.

"It was a pleasure cutting your hair today," Carina told Angie who was now happily ensconced in her grandmother's arms. "I hope to see you again."

"We'll definitely be back," Elizabeth promised. She kissed Angie's cheek. "Can you tell Carina and Jody where we're going next?"

"Bi dirl wunch!" Angie announced excitedly.

"That's right," Elizabeth smiled. "Big girl lunch. We have to keep up the family tradition."

**THE END**

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers__**.**_


End file.
